Finn's Tent
Finn's tent is located near to Cassidy's tent and diagonally across from Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz's own tent at the Camp in Humboldt County, California. It is an explorable location in Life is Strange 2. Its interior can only be explored during the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint. Overview Although the area immediately outside Finn's tent is tidier than some of his camp "family," his tent has a dirty and well used appearance. An upside down box lid to the left of the entrance acts as a makeshift trash can. The tent itself is brown and green in color and rests on what appears to be a blue ground tarp wrapped around a hard base on wooden boards. Its entrance is dome shaped and appears as though it can be zipped open or closed. Across the top of the tent, a dirty blue tent tarp is secured with guy lines to provide extra cover. The interior of the tent contains personal possessions such as his green sleeping bag, his books, a Hawt Dawg Man comic, a cannabis grinder, a train map, spray paint, an old photograph, a lamp, his backpack, and a letter from his PO (parole officer), as well as more general items such as an uneaten slice of pizza, a bag of potato chips, and beer cans. The tent reveals a lot about his personality and mental state. For example, the book he is said to be reading currently is , which is a novel about the growth of conflict within a community that began living free. From his box of condoms and an open wrapper in his tent, it is implied that he practices safe sex. Notable Items * Books - Finn likes to read in the mornings. * Grinder - Finn appears to use this inside the tent as there are rolling papers next to it and a ground-up mess on the floor. * Condom Wrappers - He appears to be having sex with Hannah as she was walking from the direction of his tent, topless, during the morning of the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint, and has left her coat in his tent, which she is seen to wear later. An open condom wrapper also lies on the floor of Finn's tent that morning. * Family Picture - Finn had shorter, neater hair when he was younger. * Train Map - Finn likes to use trains to get around. * Spray Paint - Finn enjoys tagging things, as the red and green graffiti around the camp seems to suggest. * Letter - Finn has held on to a letter from his Parole Officer, Kareem, that was dated October 18th, 2016. Interactions Interactions for Finn's tent are only active during the "Rise and Shine" checkpoint. * * * * * * * Trivia * One of the books Finn is reading, Lord of the Flies, is a literal translation of , which is another name for the Devil in Christian religions. Gallery lis2-Freecam-finntent-outside.png|External view of Finn's tent. LiS2-FinnTent-External-1.png|Leftover pizza in Finn's tent. Lis2-Freecam-finntent-inside.png|Looking in from the entrance. Lis2-Freecam-finntent-pizzanbeer.png|Looking towards the entrance. LiS2-FinnTent-Internal-1.png|Finn's spray cans. LiS2-FinnTent-Internal-2.png|Finn's books. LiS2-FinnTent-Internal-3.png|Finn's grinder. LiS2-FinnTent-Internal-4.png|Finn's condoms. LiS2-FinnTent-Internal-5.png|Finn's family picture. LiS2-FinnTent-Internal-6.png|Finn's rail map. LiS2-FinnTent-Internal-7.png|Finn's letter from his parole officer. Concept Art LiS2-Finn concept art-04.PNG|Concept artwork from Finn's Official Character Profile video. Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Locations Category:Locations in California Category:Season 2